


Good Advice

by da34amadeo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock recives advice from an unusual source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Advice

Disclaimer : Don't own it .Not making any money here or elsewhere.

Christine moved thru the ship muttering to herself, clutching a bundle of clothing under her arm. The first officer had asked her to bring the Romulan Commander "Something more suitable to wear."

He had then been unable to accurately describe her size .Finally Christine selected several sets of clothing, hoping she didn't insult the woman. She sighed.

She didn't know how she let the Vulcan manipulate her into doing things like this. Well OK she did. She was incapable of telling him no .Funny how he didn't seem to have the same problem with her. She could always hope the woman was unattractive. Highly unlikely as Romulans came from the same stock as Vulcans and she had never seen an unattractive one of those.

The other woman stood wary and alert as the Nurse entered. Her posture straight and elegant, she was slender and fit. The dress she wore was obviously meant for a night of seduction.

"I'm Nurse Chapel." She greeted the other woman, smiling to put the other woman at ease. She radiated tension and Christine felt a reluctant twinge of sympathy for her. "Mr. Spock asked me to bring you a change of clothes." She said as she sorted out the appropriate set. "There's soap and shampoo in the bathroom already. "

"Thank you. "replied the Commander relaxing somewhat. The Captain had said she was to be treated like a guest, despite the guards outside her door of course.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Christine inquired.

The other woman smiled tightly. "I am locked out of your computers except for the food synthesizer. Perhaps some reading material?" she answered uncertainly. The forced inaction was driving her crazy already.

"I'm sure I can find something." She reassured her before letting herself out, giving the Commander a final reassuring smile.

She showered quickly, relived to discard the stupid dress. She was furious with herself. Her current predicament was entirely her fault. She had thought the man pretty and easy to manipulate. She toweled her hair dry vigorously before slipping into the soft top and pants provided for her. .she ran her fingers thru her hair attempting to bring order to the wet strands.

She let herself into the outer room .A small stack of books and a bag of toiletries awaited her. The bag contained feminine things and a Hairbrush. Suddenly she felt better about her situation as she ran the brush thru her hair, grateful for the other woman's kindness.

She stood still as the gruff doctor poked and prodded her.

"I'm gonna give you some inoculations." he grumbled.

"It's the same ones we give Mr. Spock . It's just a precaution." Christine assured her.

Gods and Goddesses! she thought .She hated doctors. Anger simmered beneath the surface. What did the last time she had intercourse have to do with anything? She wasn't sure if her anger was from the question or the fact was she couldn't quite remember. Yet again she was grateful for the young nurse's presence.

"She's healthy as a horse Spock." McCoy reported to the first officer.

"I can take her back to her quarters Mr. Spock "Christine volunteered.

"Very well." he replied dismissing them both.

Guards trailed behind them as they walked down the corridor. "Might I ask you something personal? " the commander inquired, careful to keep her voice from carrying to the two security officers behind them.

"Please call me Christine." She requested

"You and Mr. Spock are friends?" She had noticed the difference in how she acted around the man. There was a forced formality that implied a deeper hidden relationship.

"Not really." Christine answered, a hint of sadness coloring her voice involuntarily.

"But you are loyal to him?" she clarified.

He is my commanding officer." she deflected.

The Romulan smiled .She hadn't been wrong. "Somehow I think we have some things in common."

"Maybe."

"Now that's just sexy." commented the security officer. Spock suppressed a sigh .At least the man was watching his charge. He watched fascinated as the Romulan woman moved thru a series of movements that seemed vaguely familiar. Christine copied her, showing equal grace and fluidity.

"She's actually pretty good." The guard continued. "I didn't know the good nurse had it in her."

Spock kept his own thoughts to himself. He had avoided the commander, feeling it was best to keep his distance. Christine brought him regular reports on her status, serving as a buffer between the two of them.

She had also requested various privileges for the woman such as permission to use the gym,obviously leaving out her own participation.

Now the nurse's laughter drifted over to him. They had begun sparring, Christine had managed to pin the smaller woman. Her face alluringly flushed with triumph.

"Damn sexy." the guard commented again.

"Keep your personal comments to yourself Lt." Spock snapped before turning away.

He finally came of his own accord, entering her quarters unattended.

"We will arrive at starbase tomorrow." He informed her.

"Thank you for telling me." she answered calmly. Then regarded him silently, waiting.

"I am sorry." he confessed. "It is because of me you are here."

"No it is my own impulsiveness that brought me here. The consequences are mine." What had happened to her crew? She thought suddenly. She pushed the uncomfortable thought away.

"None the less I have arranged representation for you." He stated.

She smiled softly at him. "I see what Christine sees in you, your kindness and sense of duty. I only saw strength and physical beauty. A mistake I admit. She sees you for who you truly are. She doesn't talk about it but it's clear how she feels about you."

"She has endured much ridicule from others because of her attachment to me." He admitted sounding regretful for his part in it.

"You've rejected her? "she asked surprise clear in her tone.

"I'm her superior .It would be inappropriate." He replied carefully.

"That's an excuse I think." She countered. The commander leaned forward conspiratorially. "You know there's muscle under those curves. If circumstances were different I would take her for myself. "she shrugged. "Sadly she's quite hetero I think."

Her last statement earned her a raise brow and she thought she saw a touch of green grace the tips of his ears.

"Your surprised?" she asked "My culture prizes women. We are seen as the ideal. You of all people should understand duality. "

"That is a far different form of duality than my half human nature." He informed her.

"Either way you are foolish to dismiss her." She told him, her voice both scolding and seductive." She is strong and intelligent with a body capable of providing you with as many offspring as you desire. Someone else will see it someday and you will regret letting her slip away."

"I will consider your words. "he replied stiffly. Then he was gone again.

She'd been crying .She couldn't help it. She was scared for the other woman. It was her own fault .If she had only told Spock no then she would have never formed a friendship with the woman.

Christine dried her tears hastily as her door chime rang.

"Come in." She called, forcing back a final sniffle. "Oh Spock. What can I do for you?" she asked automatically, inwardly scolding herself.

"These are yours I believe?" He carried the stack of her books under his arm.

"Thank you." She said taking them from him. She hadn't been sure what had happened to them.

"I was unaware that you could read Vulcan. "

She sighed, suddenly tired. "It's in my file. It says I speak French and Latin too If you cared to find out. I knew how to make plomeek soup before I met you too.' She snapped "You're not the only reason I do things!"

He stiffened imperceptibly at her harsh words. Then with an unwelcome stab of guilt he noticed her red rimmed eyes. "I am sorry." He whispered gently. Not for the first time he thought her association with him was far more advantageous to him than to her.

"Oh I'm not angry at you Spock. It's just that her people, they won't kill her will they? "She cried.

"I do not know. Sarek will do everything he can for her. Her family is fairly well placed that may work to her advantage." Or not he thought silently .it depended on the political climate truthfully.

"She said her mother was a fleet commander as well." She commented, worry still clearly etched on her face.

"I apologize for putting you in a stressful situation." He said "I did not foresee you developing a friendship with her."

"I was glad to do it .She's not a bad person. "

"Agreed." Spock responded. He thought again about his conversation with the other woman. It suddenly bothered him how little he knew of the young nurse. He hadn't bothered to get to know her really. Something he now felt the need to remedy. "I will be on the recreation deck at 1600 hrs. I believe I know a form of Martial arts that is quite similar to what you have recently learned. If you would care to join me .It would be a shame for you to lose your recently acquired skills for lack of a partner. "

She smiled at him with her usual fond affection. "Maybe." she answered.

This has been posted at ff.net previously.


End file.
